Living in the Life of Hell
by Chibi Laura
Summary: [Ch.10 i have finally updated!Will Himiko live]Izumi is a new girl that came from italy, Kouji is a boy who likes her, Taro is a boy who also likes her and will kill kouji to get her, and Himiko is the one person who will change it all
1. Kouji and Izumi

Chibi Laura: HI THIS IS C.L. THE ONE YOU KNOW AND LOVE!!!! ^__^  
Amanda: Hi C.L. are u sure about that?  
C.L.: Of course...*sweat drops* Everyone loves me...*sweat drops harder*  
Amanda: Uh, yeah.... Nice sweat drops. Who do u like best in the lahing  
kayumanggi (Filipino group) that is a boy?  
C.L.: ...................Ahh...............who do u like?  
Amanda: ...............................................................  
C.L.: anyways on with the story... Living in the life of hell  
(Amanda and C.L. run away blushing)  
Living in the life of hell  
Chapter 1: Izumi & Koji  
Izumi was walking to her new school running...late... "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!" Izumi  
yelled. Then she ran into something or some one. It was a someone. That  
someone was a boy. He had black long hair tied in a ponytail, dark blue  
eyes, and a cold heart. "Watch where you're going you BITCH!!!!!!!" "Well  
sorry...I didn't mean to run into you..." (Izumi's thoughts) "YOU DAMN  
ASSHOLE!!!! YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!" (Back to the mean boy)  
"EXCUSES, excuses! That's what I ever get from Fucks like you!" Izumi just  
glared. "Whatever..." She walked and it turned into a run. "Why are people  
like that? So mean!" She thought to herself as she cried to school. "Maybe  
I was a little to harsh..." The boy said to himself. "She is kinda cute..." He  
started to blush but shook it off. "Don't be such a wuss...I'm a loner..." The  
boy's name is really Koji. He sat under the maple tree, about a mile away  
from school. He was skipping again. Koji sighed and thought back to his  
early childhood. (Flashbacking.).... (A/N: C.L.: Koji 's parents are  
different in the ones in the TV series.)  
(Koji is in third grade here.)  
"Hey, ya punk! Koji I'm talking to you! Remember, our fight is  
today!" "Uh, right Mike, but you see my mom is really sick and..." "EXCUSES,  
excuses! That's what I ever get from a fuck like you!" Mike begins to beat  
up Koji. "Ha, ha, ha! You're a LOSER AND A WUSS COMBINDED! YOU'RE A FREAK  
AND YOU'RE MAMMA DRESSES FUNNY!" Koji wipes blood from his nose and said,  
"NO ONE INSULTS MY MOM LIKE THAT!" Koji begins fighting furiously and Mike  
is the one who gets hurt in the long run. Sound's fine, doesn't it? No,  
Koji gets sent to the principal's office. Mrs. Minamoto picks up Koji. The  
principal's plan is to suspend Koji. Mrs. Minamoto sighs and says, "Please,  
please don't suspend him, it's his birthday today." "Alright Mrs. Minamoto,  
take care of your lung cancer, alright?" "I will. The doctor says it's  
getting worse." "Sorry to hear that. Goodbye Mrs. Minamoto."  
Koji and his mom get home to see a fuming Mr. Minamoto. As they get  
out of the car, he runs up to his wife and yells at Koji, "Why are you  
causing so much trouble? You know that your mom is going to die soon, do  
you really want to make it sooner? She's sick and she doesn't need that  
kind of stress! GROW UP KOJI, JUST GROW UP!" Three days later, Mrs.  
Minamoto dies of lung cancer. Koji's dad never forgave himself, and he was  
hard on Koji. He taught him that he should be a loner and that no one will  
get in his way. He taught him to be disciplined and to take no shit from  
anyone. That is why Koji is the person he is today.  
(A/N: Amanda: As you can see, Koji has had a rough childhood. He really is  
a nice, kind, loving person deep inside of him. He just has all that  
bottled up inside of him, because of his dad. Now back to present. C.L.:  
yeah rite! Koji throws a bottle at C.L. C.L.: BASTARD!!) "KOJI MINAMOTO YOU  
BETTER COME TO SCHOOL!" the principle ran to Koji and grabbed his ear. "You  
bastard! Lemme go!" The principle just sweat drop.  
At School, in the hallway, during passing period  
"Hey baby! Wanna date?" A weird boy ran up to Izumi and touches her butt.  
"AIEEEE YOU HENTAI!!!" She slapped him so hard that everyone saw. No one I  
mean NO ONE slaps the great Mike. (A/N: Amanda: The "great Mike" is the  
same mike from Koji's childhood. Mike Beckley.) Koji walked up to Izumi and  
said, "Listen. I'm sorry about what I said to you back there. I was just  
raised like that." "Listen, boy..." "My name is Koji." Koji sort of blushed.  
"Alright, Koji. You really should be nicer to people." "Yeah, I know but..."  
"I'll see you later." Koji waved 'bye' and walked toward the drinking  
fountain. Mike pushed Koji and said, "Yo, punk, were you talking to my  
woman?" "Uh- no, no I mean I just..." "You're messin' with my life again AND  
YOU'RE GOIN TO PAY!" "N-No Mike. Please! Just don't hit me!" Izumi walks up  
and just as Mike was about to throw a punch, Izumi threw one at Mike! She  
shook her fist in pain and grabbed Koji. Koji said, "Thanks for that." He  
began blushing. (C.L: HEHEHEHEHE!!!! KOJI AND IZUMI SIT- * Koji throws  
bottle once more* C.L.: Ouch KOJI!!!!!) "Koji, the reason I came was Mr.  
Bates had me get you. Let's go before we get a detention." (A. /N.: Mr.  
Bates is their English teacher.) "Okay...today we are gonna write an essay  
about... how much fun we're gonna have. The class just moans. "Please take  
out a no. 2 pencil and paper and we will begin." Koji just glanced at  
Izumi. "Man, she's cute. Wait stop being such hentai!" Mike just looked at  
Koji that was staring at Izumi. "He better not do anything to MY Izumi."  
After that boring essay it was lunch. Koji as usual was sitting under a  
tree, listening to music. Izumi just walked over. "Koji, Koji,  
KOJIIIIIIII!" She screamed off the top of her lungs. "WHAT DO YA WANT!?!?!"  
Koji screamed back. Then there was silence. "Can I eat with you?" Izumi  
asked. Koji just got redder and redder. "Um....O-"Koji was cut off by Mike.  
"You can eat with me, Izumi." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward a  
table. "That's okay, I wanna sit by Koji!" Mike turned around, glared and  
said, "Listen, ya fine woman, you don't want to hang 10 with geeks like  
Koji. Hang with Mike and you'll be fine." "Uh, no thanks Mike but I really  
wanted to sit with Koji today." "Ya, know woman, I don't get ya. Every gal  
is over Mike. The geeks to the cheerleaders, everyone loves Mike? So, where  
is the love?" (A. /N.: C.L: The song 'Where is the love?' is playing in the  
back round, the one by Black eyed peas and Justin Timber lake. Amanda: Mike  
begins to dance and it's not pretty! Mike throws a bottle at Amanda Ouch! )  
While Mike dances, Izumi sneaks off and joins Koji. (The music where is the  
love is coming from Koji's boom box) Izumi takes out her ham sandwich and  
asks, "Aren't you lonely sitting here all alone?" Koji sighed and said,  
"Just a little I suppose. I never had any real friends. They all basically  
just used me." "That's terrible, Koji. I- I'm sorry. I never should have  
asked. It's not my business." "It's ok. I guess I'm just like that, ya know  
a freak." "No, no you're not. You can be really nice and kind. Believe me I  
know. I've seen that side of you." Koji blushed and said, "Izumi, do ya- I  
mean do ya wanna be my..." Mike walks up and pulls Izumi. "Woman, let's go  
have some real fun! Who needs him?" Mike picks up Koji and twists his arm  
really hard. "Look, Izumi. I really like you. So, if and only if you be my  
gal, I won't break Koji's arm." Izumi glares and said, "I will never be  
your gal." "Suit yourself Izumi!" Mike turns and twists Koji's arm. Koji  
moans in pain. Izumi was shocked. Izumi yelled, "Stop it! STOP IT! Mike,  
you'll break his arm!" Mike just keeps on doing it. Koji is on the ground  
crying. His big blue eyes were full of pain and suffering. He was sobbing  
on the ground. Izumi couldn't take it anymore. "Mike! Stop! I'll- I'll-I'll  
be your gal! Now let go of him!" Mike immediately released the numb,  
petrified Koji. Izumi ran to Koji, but Mike grabbed her arm and said,  
"You're mine now, remember?" Izumi nodded solemnly. This is not the way she  
wanted to start her school year.  
C.L.: OKAY THAT'S IT! PLEASE R AND R  
Amanda: What's R and R?  
C.L.: *sweat drops* Baka, it means read and review! You really need to get  
use to fanfiction.net  
Amanda: well, EXCUSE ME! I just moved here from Portugal. What is a baka?  
C.L.:...........YOU ARE A FILIPINO STUPID!!!!!!!!!!! And Baka means just that!  
Amanda: weren't Portugal and Filipino's friends, or was that Spain... or  
Holland... or France... where is Portugal anyways?  
C.L.: * runs away while Amanda was talking* BBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
Amanda: Portugal... Portugal...that's a school word. I should know that...  
Portugal...Weren't they the Vikings?? Or were they the Chinese peps? Wait,  
weren't ... If you were to have a child, what would you name him or her? What  
is toilet paper made of? * Something hits Amanda on the head and she faints  
*  
C.L.: FINALLY...Anyways please read and review. 


	2. Himiko

C.L.: Okay we got 4 reviews and it's about the spacing in our paragraph! I  
dunno how to put spaces in my story. PLEASE SOME ONE TELL ME! Another thing  
is the swears in our story. I kinda figured that neither Izumi nor Koji  
would yell swears, so we'll try to change that. The last thing is OC. If  
you give me a person that you want to be in this story that's an OC then  
will put it.  
Amanda: WOW! That's a lot!  
C.L. It's your entire fault anyway!  
Amanda: WHAT! YOU'RE SO MEAN!  
C.L. YEAH RIGHT! Anyway.HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIC! ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Living in a life of hell  
Chapter 2: Himiko  
Koji holds his arm in pain. (Flashback) Woman, let's go have some  
real fun! Who  
needs him?" Mike picks up Koji and twists his arm really hard. "Look,  
Izumi. I really  
like you. So, if and only if you be my gal, I won't break Koji's arm."  
Izumi glares and  
said, "I will never be your gal." "Suit yourself Izumi!" Mike turns and  
twists Koji's arm.  
Koji moans in pain. Izumi was shocked. Izumi yelled, " Stop it! STOP IT!  
Mike, you'll  
break his arm!" Mike just keeps on doing it. Koji is on the ground crying.  
His big blue  
eyes were full of pain and suffering. He was sobbing on the ground. Izumi  
couldn't take  
it anymore. "Mike! Stop! I'll- I'll-I'll be your gal! Now let go of him!"  
Mike immediately  
released the numb, petrified Koji. Izumi ran to Koji, but Mike grabbed her  
arm and said,  
"You're mine now, remember?" Izumi nodded solemnly. This is not the way she  
wanted  
to start her school year. (End Flashback) "I can't believe this." Koji fell  
asleep. After 5  
minutes he felt some one poke him. He slowly opened his eyes he found this  
girl. She had  
ebony hair in 2 pigtails. She wore a light blue tank top and skirt. Her  
eyes were the color  
light blue. She also had a blue gem necklace and an ankle bracelet.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine." He looked the other way yet  
held  
his are tightly. "Is your arm okay?" She poked his arm and Koji let out a  
huge  
"AIIIIEEEEEEEE!!! DON'T TOUCH MY ARM!" "Sorry, I didn't mean to." She waved  
her arms around. "Whatever." he looked straight in the other direction. But  
instead of looking mad, he looked like he was about to cry. "What's that  
matter?" She asked. "NOTHING!!!" He yelled. "If nothing's wrong, then are  
you crying?" Her finger reach for his eyes and a teardrop landed on it.  
Koji looked at her finger, then at her. "Who are you anyway.?" He asked.  
"Heh.my name is Himiko." She smiled. "Well I gotta go." He got up and was  
about to walk away but Himiko yelled out "Koji, don't be afraid!" Koji was  
shocked. He turned around and saw that Himiko was gone. "H-how does she  
know my name?" He thought to himself.  
"Izumi, where do you want to go on a date?" Mike asked. Izumi just stayed  
quite  
and glared at him. "No where." She looked in the other direction. Mike just  
gave a  
sweat drop. "C'mon Izumi, there is probably some place you have to go."  
"Yeah, I wanna  
be with Koji!" She yelled. Mike got really angry and grabbed her arm really  
hard.  
"YOU'RE MY WOMAN! REAMEBER?!" "LET ME GO!" Izumi yelled. Mike let her  
go. She held her arm in pain. "That will teach you not to mess with me."  
With that her  
walk leaving Izumi all alone. "Are you okay?" A soft sweet voice called out  
to Izumi.  
  
She turned around and saw the same girl that Koji saw. "Oh! I'm fine." She  
gave a weak  
smile. "How can you be okay if you're hurt?" she asked. Izumi didn't  
answer. "Ummm, I  
feel stupid to ask this but was that boy your boyfriend?" She asked. "Yes  
and no."  
Izumi said. The girl had a puzzled look on her face. "I don't get it." She  
answered back.  
"That boy was torturing this other boy." Izumi started to cry. "Don't cry,  
it's all right.  
Besides it's not your fault." Izumi looked at her. "What's your name?" She  
asked. "My  
name is Himiko." She smiled. "Oh, my name is."She was cut off. "Izumi!"  
Himiko  
smiled. "H-How do you now my." "Oh, look at the time gotta run!" With that  
Himiko  
ran off. "Wait! Himiko!" Izumi chased her until she reached a corner. When  
Izumi turned  
the corner she was gone. "Who was that mysterious girl?" Izumi thought to  
herself.  
C.L.: Well, how did ya like it? I know let me guess it was horrible.  
Amanda: Yeah it sure was!  
C.L.: AWW SHADUP!!! Oh, yeah! If you want to see what Himiko looks like  
just e-mail  
me.  
Amanda: yeah their really good pictures.NOT!!!!  
C.L.: * hits Amanda with a mallet * Okay people.REVIEW IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!! I  
COMAND YOU TO!!!!!! 


	3. Author's note plez read!

Author's note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C.L.: hey all you happy people out there reading this thing. There is going to be some improvement in this fic!  
  
The following: Spacing, okay this is my 3rd fic and I kno that I should be good at this thing but still my computer is messed up. I'll try to work with that. Mike's name will now be changed to Taro, which is Japanese for first son The swears, we will get rid of that so you don't have to worry. Mikes oh so bright language.like when he calls Izumi.gal.woman.but Amanda wrote that and she kinda stupid. OOC of Kouji. Once again Amanda made Kouji an OOC.so it's not my fault but we will try to fix that.  
  
C.L.: I think that's about it.anyways the next chappi will be up soon so  
just review kay kay BAI BAI!!!! 


	4. Himiko and Taro's Relationship

C.L.: Okay the third chappie and Amanda's not here wonder where she is?  
*Hears mutterings*  
Izumi: What was that?  
C.L.: Oh.nothing.*sweat drops*  
Amanda: * jumps around, tied in ropes with a stress vein on her head. *  
C.L.: RUN AWAY!!!!!! * Being chased by Amanda*  
Kouji: *sweat drops* Chibi Laura doesn't own Digimon  
  
Himiko and Taro's relationship  
  
Himiko was sitting in a tree thinking to herself. "So Taro has a new  
girlfriend. What a freak." Himiko stared in the sky it was about to rain.  
"Might as well go home." She jumped off the tree and walked into darkness.  
"Izumi, Izumi, where the heck are you?" Taro yelled out. It started to  
rain, and while looking for his.ahem "Girl.friend", he saw a figure.  
"Izumi!" He ran up to her and hugged her but only to find out that it  
wasn't Izumi.  
Amanda: It was.KOUJI!!!!!  
C.L. * hit Amanda on the head*  
"Oh Izumi, I was looking for you! " Taro rubbed his cheek on her head.  
"Sorry to break it to you but I'm not Izumi. The voice said. Mike backed  
away slowly. The person turned her head. Taro just stood in shock. "H-  
Himiko?" Himiko just nodded. "Hello Taro.nice to see you again."  
Izumi walk down the street, and saw Kouji. "KOUJI!!!!!!!" Izumi shouted  
with joy. Kouji jerked his head and gave a smirk. He put his hands in his  
pockets and walked towards Izumi. Izumi did the same. "OMG! Is your arm  
okay? Did he break it? Do you want me to call the Police?" Izumi started  
asking obnoxious question. "NO, Izumi! " Kouji sweat dropped. "I'm fine  
really." (Sweat drops)  
"Just a scratch here and a punch there, no big deal. Well, I'll see you at  
school. I got to do my chores, or else my auntie will KiLL me!" "Well,  
Koji, I don't wanna keep ya waiting so I'll see you tomorrow!" "Bye." Koji  
ran to his house. (Back to Taro and Himiko.) Himiko walks up to Taro,  
slaps him and says.  
Amanda: How did ya all like the slappin part?  
Taro, Izumi, Koji, Himiko and Laura: AMANDA SHUT UP!!!!  
(Back to story)  
Himiko walks up to Taro, slaps him and says, "Where have you been? I've  
been transferring school after school to find your sorry butt!"  
(A.N.: C.L: The REAL reason why Himiko transfers schools is because her  
dad has stations all over the continent and he.  
Amanda: Oh, Oh, Oh and there is this really cool twist of the story when.  
C.L.: Will you let me finish? Anyways they were looking for Koji. No he did  
nothing wrong but you see, Himiko and Koji are well, you'll figure it out.)  
(Back to story)  
"Are you playin me Taro? YOU two faced sorry butt person! Are you 2-timin-  
me? Huh? Answer me you punk!!" "Himiko, no-no-no hard feelings right? I-I  
mean I thought we were over." " Well, you thought wrong Taro! I'll get you  
for that, I swear I will!!!!" Himiko turns on her heal and leaves.  
  
C.L.: well that was the 3rd chappi. Hope you R and R.  
Amanda: Hey y'all! I need a nickname. Like Laura is Chibi Laura, I need,  
need, need, need, need, need, need, need, need, need a nickname! But of  
course Laura can't think of any nickname but Chibi Mandy but isn't that  
like Chibi Laura? Can't she think of something else?! So like, I need ya  
peeps to gimmie a nickname! As in now peps!!!  
C.L.: I got a name for you.BAKA-NO-AMANDA! Anyways two girls just came  
running to us with lipstick on their face.I'm scared..  
Amanda: Yeah like I really want to be called a baka. By the way C.L. Baka!  
C.L.: *hits Amanda over the head with a bowling pin*  
C.L.: Much much better. Chappi 4 now people!!! 


	5. My Dear Sweet Cousin

C.L.: I guess no one really liked the 3rd chappi.maybe because Amanda wrote  
it.  
Amanda: WHAT!!!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SOOOO MEAN TO ME!!!!  
C.L.: Well it's true.some people think you're annoying.....  
Amanda: WELL all you people go live in hell!!!!! *Stomps away angrily*  
C.L.: what's her problem.anyways, don't worry people! This time I will  
write this chappi.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
My Dear Sweet Cousin  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Himiko's Pov  
I can't believe Taro.he's such a dumbass.since when did he become such a  
player? Oh.I miss the good old days.  
FlashbackEnd flashback  
Still Himiko's Pov  
What happen to you Taro? You were so kind and gentile. Now you're rotten  
and a big times flirt.  
Normal Pov  
"Himiko, c'mon we gotta hurry.you know how your uncle gets mad if we're  
late!" Himiko's father yelled. "Coming!!!!!" Himiko ran after her dad and  
they drove in the car.  
Mean while, Kouji just returned to his home, only to find a busy Aunt  
and Father decorating the place. Kouji just stood there, dumbstruck. "Kouji  
c'mon your cousin will be over soon, we got to get everything in its  
place!" Kouji's aunt placed all these party favors in his arms. "Wait.what  
cousin?" Kouji's aunt and father just stopped and looked at him. Their  
faces looked like this: O.O "YOU FORGOT YOUR COUSIN HIMIKO!!!!!!!!" They  
yelled at him. Kouji just stood in shock. "H-Himiko?" He thought to  
himself. "Nope.I don't remember a girl named Himiko."Kouji said looking the  
other way. "Well it has been a long time.about 5 years ago." Kouji's father  
put some of the party favors down and led Kouji to the sofa. His aunt took  
out a photo album for the self and sat next to Kouji. She turned to a  
certain page and pointed at a picture. "Right there, this is a picture of  
Himiko and you playing in the mud. Kouji looked at the picture very  
carefully. The young girl had ebony hair and light blue eyes. It definitely  
matched the Himiko that he met. "Kouji, do you remember now?" Kouji's  
father asked. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
"That must be them!" Kouji's Aunt jumped of the sofa and ran to the  
door. Kouji just stood in the hallway, thinking to himself. "Himiko? Is it  
really the Himiko I met? Is that how she new my name?" Kouji was caught in  
his thoughts that he didn't realize that Kouji's father was right in front  
of him.  
"Kouji.Kouji.KOUJI!!!!!" "What???" Kouji snapped out of his  
thoughts. "Come here and met your cousin and Uncle." His father smiled.  
Kouji just nodded. As he walked through the halls, more thoughts went  
through his mind. Since he was so caught in his thoughts.again he ran into  
a lamp, a chair and nearly knocked over a vase. "What is the matter with  
this child.?" Thought Kouji's dad.  
By the time Kouji reached the doorway, (took him quite awhile cause  
he was caught in his thought, and I kno it sounds OOC but I just had to put  
that.) he put his hand in his pocket and gave a huge sigh. He closed his  
eyes and walked forward. "Kouji meet your cousin, Himiko and your Uncle  
Naoko. " He slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl smiling at him. "HI  
KOUJI!" She said with a huge smile. "Um.hi." Kouji said. "I-I can't believe  
it.it is the Himiko I saw in the park." He thought to himself. The grown  
ups just stared at Kouji and Himiko then at each other. "Want some tea,  
Naoko?" Asked Kouji's Aunt. "Sure!" They went into the kitchen while Himiko  
and Kouji just stared at each other. "Whatever." Kouji covered his eyes and  
turned around to go to his room. "Hey Kouji, wait up!" Himiko ran after  
him.  
By the time Kouji got to his room, he looked around to see if Himiko  
was still following him. "Phew." He opened the door to only find a big  
surprise. Himiko was on his bed looking at all the stuff. "H-How did you  
get in my room!" Kouji stood in shock. "Oh.I cut through the kitchen." She  
smiled. Kouji just sweat dropped, as she randomly looked at all his stuff.  
"EXCUSE ME!" Kouji had a little stress vein on his head. "What the hell are  
you doing??????" Himiko just stared at him. "All I want to do is to talk to  
you about Izumi." She said with a concern face. Kouji just stood in shock.  
"Y-You know Izumi??" Himiko nodded. Kouji just walked to a chair. "Well  
what are you waiting for, SIT DOWN!" "....." Himiko walked over to his bed  
and they began to talk.  
**To Izumi**  
Izumi was on her way home when she saw Taro walking down the street.  
"OH NO! IT TARO!!" She ran to the nearest place she can find. It just so  
happens she hid behind a garbage can. "Oh man.it totally sticks." She  
covered her nose because of the smell. "Himiko." Izumi heard that and  
turned to look at Taro. Taro had covered his emerald green eyes with his  
dark brown hair. He let out a huge sigh and looked in the sky. "I'm so  
sorry Himiko." "W-What?" Izumi's eyes popped. "Himiko, is that the girl I  
met?" Taro began walking but Izumi follow close behind.  
*With Kouji and Himiko*  
"So Izumi's from Italy.and a lot of girls were picking on her,  
because of her nationality?" "I know it's harsh." Himiko lowered her head.  
"How did you know all this?" Kouji asked. Himiko remind silent. Kouji  
grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "TELL ME! TELL M PLEASE!!!!"  
"Kouji.you know I can't tell you." Kouji let go of her shoulders and sat  
back down. "So how do you know her anyway.?" He said calmly. Just then  
Kouji's Aunt came into his room and said, "Come on kids, try my famous beef  
stew!" (I couldn't thing of anything else so sorry.) "Oh no." Kouji said in  
a very scared face. Himiko was just clueless. "I don't get it." "You'll  
find out..." Kouji said. And they walked out unto the kitchen.  
*Izumi and Taro*  
"Where the heck is this guy going?" Izumi though to herself. Taro  
turned the corner and into the forest. "The forest.what is he up to?" Deep  
in the forest, Taro looked at the trees and knocked on one of them. Izumi  
hid behind a tree wondering what he was doing. The hollow opened and there  
was a doorway, Taro entered it and Izumi followed carefully. There was a  
stairway all the way down. At the end of the stairway was a really big  
room. It had all these pictures and a T.V., a fridge, and bunch of other  
crap. Taro sat in a bean chair then heard a "WHOA!" from behind him. He  
turned around and saw Izumi.  
"Izumi???" Taro had a face expression that looked like  
this: O_O. Izumi just had a stupid smile on he face. "Um.hey."  
Izumi sweat dropped. Taro got up and started walking towards  
her. Izumi got nervous of what he was gonna do. Taro stopped in  
front of her. "What the hell are you doing her.?" he asked.  
Izumi reminded silent. ".Well.why'd ya follow me??" "Um." Izumi  
and Taro just stared at each other. Taro let out a big sigh and  
said, "Come and have a sit." "Why is Taro so nice all of a  
sudden?" Izumi thought to her self.  
She walked over and took a sit in an armchair. Beside it was a  
small table with a little picture on it. "Hmmmm...." Izumi  
picked it up and examined it. It was a picture of a small boy  
with dark brown hair. Obviously it was Taro. But beside him was  
a little girl. "H-Himiko?" Taro turned around because of what  
she said. He took away the picture frame away from her. "How.how  
do you know Himiko!?!?!?!?" He said with their faces just an  
inch away. "Hmph, I will never tell you anything." Izumi turned  
her head. "TELL ME NOW!!!!!" Taro yelled. Izumi just looked into  
his emerald green eyes. Then she took a pillow and threw it at  
Taro. "I have no right to tell you anything!" With that, Izumi  
ran out the door, up the spiral stairs, and out of the tree.  
Taro sat up and took the picture that Izumi was holding. ".Who  
cares about Himiko now.Izumi is a lot better than that bitch  
anyways." Taro smirked.  
  
*Kouji and Himiko*  
"BLLEEEHHH!!!!" Himiko was in the bathroom throwing up. "I  
told ya not to eat it!" Kouji mocked. "Well, sooorry! I didn't  
know she would use raw materials like liver.GEEZZ!" Himiko  
peeked her head outside the bathroom door. But then covered her  
mouth and threw up again. Kouji just sweat dropped.  
After all the vomiting.Himiko and Kouji went into his room  
and started talking. "SOOO Kouji do you like Izumi?" Himiko gave  
an evil glare. "WAT! What makes you think that?" Kouji turned a  
deep red. "Well, when I told you that lil background info.You  
were so concern for her. " She started laughing. Kouji got a  
pillow and threw it at her. "Dumbass." Kouji looked the other  
way trying not to look at Himiko cause he looked like a bright  
red cherry. "Hehehe.maybe Kouji and Izumi were meant to be.."  
Himiko thought to herself.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
C.L.: well that's it Rand R  
Amanda: *comes back*  
C.L.: Were have u been?  
Amanda: sumwhere.  
C.L.: Sure looking at a pic of Kenneth.*smirks*  
Amanda: * throws the world dictionary at C.L.* BE QUIET!!!!!  
C.L.: *knocked out*  
C.K.: um.ya..R and R peeps! 


	6. Girl Talk

C.L.: Hey people! Next chappi! YA!!!!!  
Amanda: ya next chapter woo hoo...  
C.L.: Wat's ur problem?  
Amanda: U! U put this up as a romance fic! There is no ROMANCE!  
C.L:...Rite...don't worry...there will be a little romance in this chappi...just  
chill...  
Amanda: HOW CAN I CHILL! PEOPLE ON FF.NET HATE ME!  
C.L.: They don't hate u...much...  
Amanda: AWW! FUCK ALL U PEOPLE ON FF.NET! *Middle finger goes up*  
C.L.: *sweat drops* this is Y I put this on PG-13...*sighs* enjoy the fic  
Girl Talk  
  
Izumi was still running from Taro. She look behind her and saw no one. She  
slowed down and stopped to look by a near by clock. 8:02. "Wow, I never  
realized how late it was. Maybe I should head home." Izumi said.  
  
"EEEEKKKKK!!!!!" "Aww shut up Himiko it's just a movie..." Kouji  
sighed. "Well it's not my if I hate scary movies...who's idea was this  
anyway?" "...yours..."Kouji sighed yet again. "oh...yeah...AIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
Himiko screamed and latch onto her cousin. "H-Himiko, your choking me!" His  
face turned suddenly blue.  
  
After the movie Himiko decided to take a walk. "Wow it's been a while  
since I've been here." While walking into the park, she saw Izumi sleeping  
by a nearby tree. "She must be really tired..." Himiko thought to herself.  
She ran towards Izumi and started poking her. "Izumi...Izumi...IZUMI!!!!!!"  
Himiko yelled. "Huh, what, huh?" Izumi looked around her surroundings.  
"Himiko?" She eyed the 12-year old girl. Himiko smiled. "You remember me!"  
All Izumi could do is smile.  
  
Kouji woke up knowing something was wrong. "Hey Himiko you  
awake?...Himiko?" Kouji looked in the ground only to find Himiko's sleeping  
bag. Kouji jumped out of bed. "Himiko where the heck are you?" Kouji clamed  
himself down, began looking through his room and the halls. "Where can she  
be?" he thought to himself. That's when he notice a note on his desk. It  
read:  
  
Dear Kouji,  
  
I bet you are wondering where I am...don't worry about me. I just went to  
take a walk in the park. If you wanna find me, I'm in the Chi Maru Park.  
-Himiko ^_^  
Kouji just stared at the note. "...I can't believe it...Himiko decides to take  
a walk in the park...IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kouji changed  
into his clothes (the one from Digimon Frontier) and ran out the door.  
While in the park, Himiko and Izumi talked for about an hour. Izumi  
asked Himiko, "Wow! You actually lived here before?" "Yup! Home sweet  
home!" Himiko smiled. Himiko's face turned into a frown. "Not really,  
Izumi. I only had one, but people still made fun of me." "Why?" "They  
thought I was I was his girlfriend, his GIRLFRIEND IZUMI, but Taro didn't  
like it. So he stopped talking to me." "Gee, Himiko, sorry about that... I  
didn't mean to..." Himiko forced a smile. "It's ok. Let's talk about your  
life. Is there a special guy in your life?" Himiko narrowed her eyes and  
gave a sly smile. Izumi just blushed. "Well, there is someone but I dunno  
if he likes me back...I mean he was nice to me... he tried to protect me...he  
even made friends with me...even thought we had a fight the first time we  
met...." Izumi gave a small laugh. "But there is this one boy who really  
liked me...a little too much that he threatened me and my friends." Izumi  
continued, "He twisted my friends arm all because he wanted ME of all  
people, as a girlfriend." Himiko just stared at her with a weird face. "I  
know Himiko, it's a little confusing." Izumi gave a goofy smile. "Well, a  
lot of things are confusing like my aunts cooking." They both started to  
giggle.  
"Okay...where is that stupid park?" Kouji flipped to the cover of the  
map he was holding and the date said 1854. "1854?? 1854?? Forget it!" Kouji  
dropped the map in the nearest wastebasket and continued on his way to find  
the park. Then he heard laughter. "That sounds like Himiko." He began  
running like hell.  
When Kouji reached the park, he saw Himiko talking to someone but  
couldn't tell who it was. "Himiko, HIMIKO!!" He yelled. Himiko and Izumi  
slowly turned their heads. "Oh...Hey Koji!" Himiko said with a simile. "K-  
Kouji!?!" Izumi said in shock.  
"I-Izumi?" Koji and Izumi just stared at each other while Himiko yawned and  
said, "I'm gonna go to sleep now...have fun." Himiko stretched her arms and  
walked out of the park. "Oh...Hey Izumi..." Koji put his hands in his pockets  
and began to blush. "Hi..." Izumi said in reply, also blushing. All of a  
sudden they heard a loud noisy sound and....  
C.L.: Muhahahahahahaha!! A CLIFF HANGER!!  
Amanda: When I was babysitting for my neighbor's 3 year old, he turned on  
channel 11, and he was watching "Between the Lions" and there was one part  
when he goes,um-hum,  
"CLIFF HANGER HANGING FROM A CLIFF AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER!  
Can't hold on much LONGER!!"  
C.L.:...THAT'S NOT WAT I MEAN!!!!!!! A Cliff Hanger is were u leave the  
reader hanging...like a climax....stupid...  
Amanda: People say I'm stupid, but I just say I'm DIFFERENT AND DIFFERENT  
PEOPLE ARE SPECIAL!!  
C.L.: Yeah Amanda, you're especially stupidly different!!  
Amanda: WHAT-EVER!!  
C.L./ Amanda: sneak preview! The next chappi is probably one of the best  
chappis in dis whole fic!!!!! Kouji and Izumi are locked up in the park...and  
let me tell you...it's a very cold night...hehehehehehehe  
Amanda: This reminds me of a book I read and a movie I saw!!*SLAP!!*  
C.L.: STOP telling us your life story Amanda, baka!!  
Amanda: Ow!!! *faints*  
C.L.: 5 more reviews until the next Chappi!!!!!! 


	7. Lock up with you

C.L.: okay...now the romance starts!  
Amanda: YA!!!!! THE PART WE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!  
C.L.: Yes this chappi will have Kouji and Izumi-*Kouji and Izumi hits  
C.L.'s head*  
Kouji/Izumi: *both made fist* SHUT UP! JUST THEM FIND OUT!  
Amanda: *sweat drops* Right....  
  
"EKKK! What was that?" Izumi grabbed Kouji. "Um...Izumi?" Izumi  
realized what see was doing and they both blushed. "Uh...Lets check this  
out..." Kouji and Izumi ran to the entrance of the Park to find that the  
gates were closed. "Wait a minute! The gates are locked?!?!" Izumi started  
shaking the gates. "What type of sicko would do that!" Kouji yelled.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheh...wait a minute SICKO!!! I'm no sicko...KOUJI!!!!!"  
Himiko had this really big stress vein on her head.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Izumi became very scared. "Well I guess we  
should wait until morning." Kouji said. Kouji and Izumi walked to a bench  
in total silence. As they reached the bench Kouji asked, "So...Izumi...how's  
Taro?" "Huh? Oh...I haven't...uh seen him in awhile." She lied. She remembered  
that just this afternoon she followed him into a tree. "Oh...I see." There  
was an awkward silence. "Um...do you know Himiko?" Izumi asked shyly. "Ya..."  
"Are you guys like, going out?" She asked with hope in her eyes. Meaning  
she's hoping that Kouji and Himiko aren't going out. "WHAT! NO WAY!! Why  
would I got out with my own cousin!" Kouji stat. Izumi's eyes widened. "I  
DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS WERE COUSINS!" Izumi yelled back. "WELL NOW YOU DO!!!"  
Kouji yelled back at her. They both stared at each other. Then Izumi  
started laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Kouji asked. Izumi wiped  
her eye. "J-Just the thought of you and Himiko are cousin that are going  
out is SOOOO funny!" Izumi started laughing. Kouji just made a weird face.  
"okay..." He replied.  
  
"GAWD! These guys aren't doing anything!!!!" Himiko said clutching  
the keys to the gates.  
  
Suddenly wind blew through the park. Izumi shivered. "Geez...it's  
kinda cold" She hugged herself. Noticing this, Kouji took off his jacket  
and handed it to Izumi. "Here." He said looking in the other direction.  
Izumi looked at the jacket and said, "I can't take your jacket you might  
freeze!" "I'll be okay..." Izumi took the jacket and put it on. It helped a  
little but it was still very cold. Another gust of wind blew through and  
this time Kouji shivered. "KOUJI YOU'RE SHIVERING! HERE TAKE YOUR  
JACKET!!!" Izumi said worried. "I'm FINE!" he yelled back. "NOOO!" She said  
hugging him. Kouji's face turned a deep red. "Uh...Izumi!?!" Kouji said. She  
didn't care. She knew he was cold and was trying to warm him up. (Amanda.:  
I guess a little too much! C.L.: LOL) Kouji notice what she was doing. He  
smiled and hugged her back. Izumi smiled.  
  
They looked into each other eyes. Kouji closed his eyes and slowly  
lowered his head. Izumi could tell what he was doing. She also closed he  
eyes. Kouji's lips laid gently on Izumi's. They both kissed passionately.  
All of a sudden Izumi nor Kouji was cold. They were actually warm inside  
and out. "This is the best moment of my life." They both thought.  
  
After about a minute they slowly pulled away from each other. They both  
blushed. "Uh...Kouji?" Izumi said. "y-yea?" He answered. "I love you..." Izumi  
smiled and laid on Kouji chest. "I love you too..." He smiled and put his  
head on Izumi's. Then they both went into a deep sleep.  
  
"AWWW!!! That's SOOOO CUTE!" Himiko watch the whole thing. She was in  
a tree in front of the gates. "Now Kouji and Izumi will be together  
forever!" Himiko smiled, took out a blanket and slept in the tree.  
  
"Kouji and Izumi will NEVER be together...as long as I'm around..." Taro  
saw and over heard everything and walked away.  
  
Amanda/ C.L.: OH NO!!!! WHAT IS THE MIGHTY TARO GONNA DO NOW!  
Taro: I will take Izumi to be my wife...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
C.L./C.K./Amanda/Himiko/Kouji/Izumi: *O.O* ......................  
Taro: Wat???  
Kouji: Dorkwad...  
Taro: Wat was that!!!!!! *Made fist and was about to hit Kouji*  
C.L.: now, now children lets stop this cant u wait until the next chappi?  
Taro/Kouji: FINE!  
Amanda/C.L.: SNEAK PEEK! The next chappi is when the mighty Taro is up to  
no good! Can Kouji save Izumi from Taro? Will Himiko come and help? Will  
Kouji and Izumi ever be together? Or will Taro have Izumi  
C.K.: Ya right! Toon in for the next chappi! Only 5 more reviews to go! 


	8. Taro's Plan part I

C.L.: YA!!! Next chappi! And ya...sorry this chappi took so long to put up. I  
was to busy with homework.  
Amanda: I told u to do it but would u listen to me!  
C.L.: shut up...Anyways The Evil Taro is doing something evil! (I kno very  
descriptive)  
Taro: So? U gotta problem with that?  
C.L.: not really...but did u kno that all the readers HATE u!  
Taro: Its not my fault that U made me evil...I mean I could have bee the good  
guy and Kouji be the bad guy...  
C.L./Amanda: NO U CANT NOW GET TO THE FIC AND LETS START IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taro Plan...  
Taro was walking back to his house in anger and in rage. "Stupid  
Kouji...I knew he couldn't keep away from MY Izumi..." As he opened the door to  
his apartment his parents were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for  
him. "Were have u been! We were worried SICK!" His mother yelled. Taro  
remained silent. "Grr...I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE! STOP BEING A BRAT!"  
His father screamed at him and slapped his across the face. Taro's mother  
tried to calm his father down. "What happen to you...you were never like  
this...is it because you lost your friendship with Himiko?" Taro just looked  
at the floor. "TARO LISTEN TO ME!!!!!! First you lost your best friend  
Himiko, then you go around bulling people like Kouji Minamoto!" Taro  
remembered all the good times with Himiko. But some of the kids had dirty  
minds so they made fun of them. "TARO!" his mother brought him back to  
earth. "You know something...I hate you and dad and everyone on this  
planet...so fuck you and leave him alone..."Taro got up and headed for the  
door. "TARO GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!!!!" His father called. Before Taro  
left he gave his parents the "middle finger" and ran outside. "TARO!!!!!!!"  
Cried his parents. "What are we going to do?" his mother asked. "I dunno"  
his father replied.  
  
Taro ran and ran...until he reached a forest near the city. He sat down  
in a clearing and began to ponder. "I still wonder...why is Himiko mad at me.  
It can't be because I stopped being friends with her. Think Taro Think." He  
pondered even more until her remember that he asked one of her friends to  
be his girlfriend. "Now I remember! I asked Chichi to be my girlfriend and  
she loves to gossip...that stupid lil idiot must have told her! She must have  
gotten really mad at that." Taro picked an apple off a nearby apple, wiped  
it against his shirt, took a bite and continued to ponder. "So Himiko is  
mad because I asked Chichi out..."BINGO, BUCKO!!" Taro turned suddenly and  
saw Himiko standing a few yards behind him. "What are YOU doing here,  
Himiko??" "Well, Taro, what are you doing here?" "I'm tryin' to figure out  
why you are mad at me." "Well, you did a good job at that!!" There was a  
long pause, then Himiko asked, "Don't you have something to say to me??"  
"Like, what?" "LIKE I'M SORRY FOR NOT WANTING TO BE MY FRIEND BECAUSE I WAS  
MOVING AWAY!!!" "Well, SO WHAT!! YOUR WERE MOVING AWAY, HIMIKO SO I THOUGHT  
IT WAS OVER!!" Himiko looked shocked and said, "Fine then! We will NEVER be  
friends AGAIN!!" With that, Himiko turned on her heel and walked out of the  
forest. Taro took another bite of the apple and threw the rest into the  
lake. Taro turned and thought...hard and deep...and he came up with a plan...a  
truly evil plan...(C.L.: dun, dun, dun)  
  
It was about midnight. Taro looked at the locked gates to the park.  
He smirked and said," I bet I can climb this pick of junk." He began  
climbing the gate and eventually got over. He saw the two lovebirds and  
crept over. "Heehee..." He smiled. He gentle pushed them apart and luckily  
they were still sleeping. Taro took off his backpack and took out a  
handkerchief, a bed sheet, ropes, pencil, paper, and something in a bottle.  
Izumi woke up and turned her head towards Taro. "Taro?" She said quietly.  
Taro put the handkerchief around Izumi's mouth. She was about the scream,  
but she felt very sleepy and dizzy. What was in the bottle was a sleeping  
potion. Taro put it on the handkerchief.  
  
Taro tied the handkerchief around Izumi's head. Then he took the  
ropes and tied Izumi's arms and legs. The two ends of the sheet were sowed  
so he gentle pushed Izumi in it. He made a whistle sound and the gates  
opened. There was a boy standing in front of the gate. "Naoko, help me out  
would you." Taro called. "Sure..." He ran over and helped picked up Izumi.  
"Wait...we should write a letter so poor Kouji wouldn't get worried." Taro  
put Izumi in Naoko's arms and took the pencil and paper and began to write.  
  
Dear Kouji Minamoto  
  
I have taken Izumi with me. Don't think about coming back for her because  
she's mine. So go find another girl.  
  
-Taro  
  
P.S. come back for her and you will be killed...  
  
"There." He said. He put the note on his forehead (it's a sticky note).  
"Let's go..."  
  
The next morning Kouji woke up and saw Izumi was GONE. "Izumi! Izumi!  
IZUUUUMMMMIIIII!!!!!" Kouji cried. That's when the sticky note fell from  
his head. He read it and was shocked. "T-TARO..." He said angrily. He raced  
to the gates that were still locked. "HEY OPEN THIS GATE!!!!! I GOTTA SAVE  
MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" (C.L.: girl friend huh...) Just then a young girl open  
the gates. "Uh...thanks..." Kouji said. "Listen Kouji...this is my fault...lemme  
help you find Izumi." The young girl looked up. "H-Himiko?" "Yes  
Kouji...there is something I must tell you...about me and Taro..."  
  
C.L.: okay end of chappi 8!  
Amanda.: yup!!!!! Now lets kick it up a knot. 10 more review!  
C.L.: now lets see if u really wanna read the next chappi!  
Taro: C'mon I wanna kill Kouji hurry hurry!  
Izumi/Kouji:smacks Taro on the head. 


	9. Taro's Plan part II

C.L.: BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CHAPPI 9!!!!!!  
Amanda: Wats wit u?  
C.L.: im just sooo happy! We're almost done wit ur fic!  
Amanda/Kouji/Izumi/Taro/C.K.: WE ARE???  
C.L.: uh huh! there are going to be suggestions after the fic! So  
ENOY!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Amanda:...  
  
Taro's plan II  
  
"W-what are you talking about...?" Kouji said in confusion. "Kouji...there is a  
reason why Taro took Izumi...and the reason is me..."  
  
Kouji just stood there shocked. "What...? The reason is you? I don't get it..."  
Kouji said. "Sit down..."Himiko said and sat on the bench. Kouji did the  
same. "okay this is how it all started.  
  
Himiko told all everything about Taro and her. How they were best friends,  
how the kids made fun of them, how she left Taro, and how she found out  
that he was a player. "I see now..." Kouji said after she finished talking.  
"ya...Taro is just sad that I left him...so he takes it out on getting a new  
girlfriend and punching the living daylights outta other people. I'm so  
sorry you and Izumi got into this. The real reason why I came was to settle  
everything with Taro...but instead, he fell in love with Izumi and started  
hurting you..." Himiko started to cry. "It's not your fault that me and Taro  
fight...we've been fighting ever since we were little...so don't make such a  
huge fuss." Kouji smiled at his cousin. Himiko smiled too. "Well since  
that's cleared...lets save Izumi!!!" Himiko stood up. "right!" Kouji got up  
and started walking. "Wait...do you even know were they are?" Himiko asked.  
Kouji turned around and had a really stupid face. "...No..."(I kno, I kno,  
kinda OOC but I HAD to put that in! –C.L.) Himiko did an anime fall.  
  
"W-Where am I?" Izumi said alittle dazed. "You're with me..." a voice said.  
"K-Kouji is that you?" She turned to the voice. (A/N: she still tied up and  
is on the floor) There was a light and a person in it. "no...it's me...Taro..."  
Izumi snapped outta her dazed. "TARO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING H-...wait I  
remember...you kidnapped me...lemme go NOW!!!" "Why should I..." "Because...Kouji  
is gonna kick your ass if he finds out that you did this." "Tiff. Do you  
think that puny little bastard will beat me up? I was beating him in  
everything when we were little...he can never beat me." "Well...at least Kouji  
cares about me and doesn't cheat on other girls! Like what you did to  
Himiko!" Taro just stood there shocked. "H-Himiko?" "Yes...the girl you once  
loved..." "...LISTEN SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS...she was in the  
past...I...I don't like her anymore...you're mine Izumi...nothing can change that..."  
Taro kneeled by Izumi and was about kiss her but she turned her face so he  
missed. Taro got pissed at this and grabbed her hair. "If your gonna give  
me that attitude then I'll kill you..." He said evilly whiled taking out a  
knife. Izumi just looked at him...scared. "That's a good girl..." He grabbed  
her chin and kissed her. But Izumi didn't return the kiss. After about 30  
seconds Taro broke the kiss. "Well...that was good for starters...but I want a  
kiss in return..." He licked his lips and walked out the door. Izumi started  
spitting. "YUCK! I can't believe I kissed him! He is such a bad kisser! ...  
Oh Kouji...please come and get me...I don't wanna be stuck with Taro..." She said  
and looked out a small window.  
  
"KOUJI!!!! WATDAYA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE TARO IS!!!!! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU  
WANNA SAVE IZUMI!!!!????!!!" Himiko yelled at poor Kouji. "For the fifth  
time...Taro left me this crappy note that's all. He didn't say where he was  
keeping Izumi or where his hide-" Kouji was cut off by this kids. "Are you  
kidding? Taro finally got that Italian girl?" One boy said. "Yup! I heard  
he's keeping her in this one cabin behind his house!" The other boy said.  
"Whoa! That kid is cool!" They walked off. "Himiko did you hear that??"  
"Ya...those guy are idiots! Worshiping a guy like that..." Kouji just stared at  
Himiko. "What?" Kouji grabbed her hand and ran to their neighbor.  
  
"Why are we here?" Himiko asked. "Stupid! We're here because we are going  
to save Izumi!" Kouji said annoyed. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" "I've  
noticed." Just then Kouji and Izumi stopped cause they saw Taro and Naoko  
walking to the park behind Taro's apartment. Kouji and Himiko followed  
them.  
  
Taro and Naoko stopped at a small cabin and Kouji and Himiko hid behind a  
tree. "Stay out here Naoko, I got some business with Izumi. An evil smirk  
came to his lips. Naoko nodded and Taro opened the door and went in. Naoko  
turned around only to face Kouji's fists.  
  
After about a minute, Naoko was knocked out. "C'mon Himiko, We got to h-"  
Kouji was cut off by a scream. "AHHHHH KOUJI HELLLLLLPPPPP MEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
It was Izumi screaming in the cabin. Kouji and Himiko wasted no time. They  
both rammed the door down and saw Izumi on the ground and Taro half naked!  
(C.L.: O.o Amanda: Xx)  
  
"Well, well, well...If it isn't the Kouji the puny bastard and Himiko the  
fucking bitch..." Taro got up and put on his shirt. "Give me back Izumi!"  
Kouji yelled. "Why should I?? I mean I told you to stay away from my  
Izumi..." "Taro listen...can't we talk about this?" Himiko went up to Taro.  
Taro just started to blush. "Please Taro...enough of this can't we be best  
friends like we use to..." Himiko hugged Taro, which gave Kouji a cue to  
untie Izumi. Taro hugged Himiko back. "Himiko...I miss you soo much...but this  
is going to end now..." Taro smirked. Himiko's eyes widen. Then all of a  
sudden Himiko felt herself being pushed on the ground. "I will end this  
now...I will have Izumi and you and your cousin will die..." Taro took out a  
gun and points it at-  
  
C.L.: okay end of chappi 9. Time for suggestions!  
  
Okay First of all....should there be a squeal or just end it.  
  
If there is a squeal what should it be about? And what....  
  
Taro: die, go to jail, or have a second chance and continue dating Himiko?  
  
Kouji and Izumi: They live happily eve after or should Kouji or Izumi move  
away?  
  
Himiko could either: Disappear, go out with Taro, contiues to live with  
Kouji, or should she die?  
  
C.L.: okay now tell me wat u think?  
Amanda: o and just soo u kno my new nickname is... ASIAN BUBBLES!!!!  
C.L.: Asian...Bubbles....  
Asian Bubbles: Yup! I've even got my own   
Taro: o! ive seen that site before!  
A.B.: really watdaya think about it?  
Taro: its so CRAPPY!!!!  
A.B.:holding a knife TAROOOO......--X  
Taro:...o crap... starts running  
A.B: FUCK U TARO FUNUBANA!!!!!!  
Kouji/Izumi/C.L./C.K.:.......sweat drops 


	10. Asking for Forgiveness

Chibi Laura: WHOA! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED!

Asian Bubbles: I know! I completely forgot about all dis!

C.L.: its been sooo long that I forgot wat happened in our fic!

A.B.: u idiot! We were…um…what happen was…NOW I FORGOT!

C.L.: lol don't worry I remember!

And on with the fic that has finally been updated!

Asking for Forgiveness

Recap

"Well, well, well...If it isn't the Kouji the puny bastard and Himiko the fucking bitch..." Taro got up and put on his shirt. "Give me back Izumi!" Kouji yelled. "Why should I? I mean I told you to stay away from my Izumi..." "Taro listen...can't we talk about this?" Himiko went up to Taro. Taro just started to blush. "Please Taro...enough of this can't we be best friends like we use to..." Himiko hugged Taro, which gave Kouji a cue to untie Izumi. Taro hugged Himiko back. "Himiko...I miss you soo much...but this is going to end now..." Taro smirked. Himiko's eyes widen. Then all of a sudden Himiko felt herself being pushed on the ground. "I will end this now...I will have Izumi and you and your cousin will die..." Taro took out a gun and points it at-

KOUJI! Taro hit the trigger. The bullet came flying at Kouji. "NOOOO!" Izumi cried. Kouji closed his eyes and waited for impact. Then he realized that he was not in pain. He opened his eyes and almost wanted to cry (ALMOST BEING THE KEY WORD) Himiko went in front of Kouji and took the bullet instead. Taro realized what he did and his hand was shaking but he tried to ignore it.

"HIMIKO!" Kouji and Izumi yelled and huddled around the bloody girl. Himiko was shot in the chest, very close to the heart. "Don't worry Himiko we'll get you to the hospital!" Izumi said gently holding her head. "I-Izumi…" Himiko faintly said. Kouji just looked at her. "Himiko please don't die…" He thought. "T-t-t-this t-t-time I-I-I w-won't m-m-m-miss" Taro said shaking. Kouji just looked at him angrily. "I can't believe you! You just shot my cousin! Not to mention your one and only friend! All she was trying to do was to get you to like her back!" Taro just looked at him shocked. "W-what?"

"Himiko cares deeply for you…she wants you to love her back and that's all. She also realized that I LOVE Izumi. You only think of her as another girl for you to crush on! Think about it Taro! HIMIKO LOVES YOU AND SHE MIGHT DIE TRYING TO PROVE THAT!" Taro stood there dumbfounded. Then he dropped the gun and ran over the Himiko. He took her body and hugged it. "I-I'm sorry H-Himiko! I'm so stupid! I LOVE YOU DON'T DIE!" Izumi quickly took her cell phone out and called 911. "T-Taro…I love you too…" Himiko faintly said. Taro looked at her crying. Himiko smiled and slowly closed her eyes. "H-HIMIKO!" Taro yelled. Kouji checked her pulse. It was there but only barely. "She might not make it!" Kouji said. "The ambulance is on its way!" Izumi yelled. Just then sirens where heard. "That was fast!" Izumi said. Taro grabbed Himiko's body and carried it outside. The paramedics took Himiko inside the ambulance. One of the paramedics told Izumi, Kouji and Taro to go with her.

While in the ambulance, Taro held Himiko's hand tightly, praying that she will live. Izumi started crying on Kouji's shoulder. "Don't worry…she'll make it…" Kouji said hopelessly.

At the hospital, all the doctors did there doctor stuff (I have no idea what they do so whatever) they told Kouji, Izumi, and Taro that she needs an operation. While that was happening Kouji's dad and uncle came along with Taro's Parents with the police.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO MY DAUGHTER?" Kouji's uncle asked. "She was shot in near the heart." The doctor explained. "WILL SHE LIVE?" asked Kouji's dad. "We're going to find out." Said the doctor. Himiko's uncle fell on the chair. "Please god don't take her…"he repeated over and over. Mr. and Mrs. Funibana (Taro's parents) saw Taro and ran to him. "TARO! THERE YOU ARE SWEETIE!" Mrs. Funibana said hugging Taro. He went silent. "Say something son!" Mr. Funibana said. "H-H-Himiko…" Is all he said and walked to a chair and sat down. "Himiko…Himiko Minamoto?" Said Mrs. Funibana remembering Himiko. Then the police went up to Both Mr. Minamoto and Mr. and Mrs. Funibana. "There is something we must discus with you…when we came to where Himiko was shot we found a gun…we looked for fingerprints and we found Taro Funibana's Fingerprints on it." The police explained. Taro's parents were in shock. "Taro couldn't have!" Mrs. Funibana explained. "THAT DAMN CHILD! I KNEW HE WAS BAD! THAT'S WHY I MOVED AWAY FROM HERE!" Mr. Minamoto said. (Himiko's dad). "DON'T SAY THAT!" Mrs. Funibana yelled back. Mrs. Funibana and Mr. Minamoto (Himiko's dad) started arguing. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT DAMN CHILD, HIMIKO WILL HAVE NOT BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL!" Mr. Minamoto yelled. "HIS NAME IS TARO NOT 'DAMN CHILD'!" Mrs. Funibana yelled.

Now the argument got out of hand. Mrs. Funibana started slapping Mr. Minamoto and Mr. Minamoto fought back. Mr. Funibana, Mr. Minamoto (Kouji's Dad), and the police tried to break up the fight. Kouji, Izumi, and Taro just watch them. "This is my entire fault," Taro started crying. "I never thought I would see Taro cry…" Izumi said. She walked over to him and gave him a handkerchief. "Here…" Taro looked at her and took the handkerchief. Izumi gestured Kouji to come over. "Listen…Taro…" Kouji started. "You can have Izumi…" Taro suddenly said. "What?" Kouji and Izumi said in unison. "I've realized that you were right, Kouji. I realized that I cared more about Himiko than any other girl I've dated…" Taro looked up at them and smiled. "Himiko will make it! I've known her for like ever! And I know that she won't die on us…just not yet." Izumi and Kouji looked at each other and smiled. "You're so right Kouji said.

"Um excuse me…" the police suddenly went up to them. "Taro Funibana…we need you to come to the police station for some questioning." He told them. "WHAT ARE YOU ACCUSING MY SON FOR SHOTING THAT GIRL?" Mrs. Funibana yelled. "It was his fingerprints that were on the gun…" the police started. "That gives you no right too-" Mrs. Funibana was interruptive by the doctor running out of the operation room.

"HIMIKO IS-………….."

C.L.: and so ends another exciting chapter…

A.B.:…YOU'RE ENDING IT HERE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!

C.L.: Too bad! 10 reviews then ill add….

Does Himiko die?

Does she live?

Find out!


End file.
